


Shake It Off

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to do something nice for Cas on Valentine's Day. His attempts end with rather burnt pancakes and waltzing to Shake It Off by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> Here's a random and fluffy Valentine's Day fic  
> I hope you all enjoy

Cas woke up to the sound of music and not the movie either. It was _loud_ , so loud that it felt like the whole of the bunker was vibrating.

'Must be Sam,' Cas thought, 'Dean is never up this early.'

Cas groaned as the music persisted, he just wanted to sleep in a little bit longer, why couldn't he just sleep in a little longer? He turned over and inspected the calendar that was pinned to the wall. The Fourteenth of February. Why was that ringing a bell?

Cas decided that instead of straining his mind's capacity at such an early hour of the morning, he would just hop up and eventually it would come to him.

 

***

 

Valentine's Day.

Dean had set an alarm and everything in preparation. He was up at the crack of dawn, banging away (as silently as he could at first, but after a few minutes he just gave up in the end) in the kitchen making pancakes. He hoped Cas would like this, they were still fairly early on in their relationship, no sex or sharing beds yet, just a couple of dates. Dean was determined to do it right.

Leaning over the bench, Dean flicked on the radio, catching the tail end of _Ramble On_ as he yanked open the cupboard doors and fished out the ingredients. He pouted and glared at the radio as the song ended. Why did all good songs have to end? Dean made his way to the bench, pulling out a bowl and bobbing his head to the opening strains of the next song.

'Shit,' Dean thought, 'it's fucking Taylor Swift.'

Dean actually didn't mind this song. In fact he kind of liked it, although he'd never admit it to Sam. He reached over and turned the volume up.

 

***

 

Cas tiptoed down the hallway and poked his head through the doorway of the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was a shocking one. Dean was standing in front of the stove in just boxers and socks, swaying his hips and bobbing his head along to the music. To Cas' amazement Dean swung around as the chorus began, and instead of looking embarrassed, beckoned Cas over to him. Cas shuffled towards Dean and looped his hands around Dean's neck. Dean settled his hands on Cas's hips and together they awkwardly danced around the kitchen.

 

***

 

Sam awoke to the sound of Taylor Swift and the smell of burning pancakes. Throwing off the covers, he stretched his arms above his head, grabbed his phone off his bedside table and trudged towards the kitchen.

"Dean turn that godfor--" his voice trailed off as he inspected the sight in front of him.

He stood in the doorway gaping until he snapped himself out of it enough to switch on his phone and start filming the sight of Cas and Dean waltzing around the kitchen to Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off."

Was it even possible to waltz to a song like that?

Sam stifled a giggle and sent the video to Charlie, before stepping into the kitchen and clearing his throat.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No," Dean stammered, blushing bright red.

"Sure I'm not," Sam replied with a grin.

 

***

 

They ate breakfast in awkward silence, Dean still reeling from Sam catching him and Cas dancing to a freaking Taylor Swift song. Dean got up and placed his dirty plate in the sink, before walking back over to the table and pressing a kiss to Cas' cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day, angel."

Sam made a gagging noise.

"You two make me sick."

"At least I love a living being and not a freakin machine," Dean snaps.

"I'm not in love with my laptop!"

"Sure, Sammy, sure."

Behind Cas rolled his eyes good naturedly before returning his attention to his breakfast. He had to admit this was the best Valentine's day he had ever experienced and he hoped there were more to come.

 

 


End file.
